When Your Bed is Empty
by Tripptych
Summary: Naruto's found his perfect lover. NaruSasu, Implied NaruSaku. NaruSasuSaku love affair, Yaoi, One Shot.


**When Your Bed is Empty**

By a m b a, y e a h? / Tripptych

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Title Credit – Sex Life by Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows (D.R.U.G.S.)

…

Naruto's name rolled off Sasuke's tongue like hot sticky and oppressive sultry goo, the tanned male pushed him further and deeper into the unforgiving springs of the mattress with powerful and willowed thrusts from his sharp defined 'v' cut hips, bringing forth a triad of clashing emotions to Sasuke.

_Pleasure, Love and Regret_.

Shallow and almost inaudible sounds of appreciation and pleasure came from the littlest Uchiha, as unfulfilled reasoning of his loveless expression of blatant lust, only for them to be swallowed wholly more commonly by Naruto's hand and sometimes his mouth.

Stifling cries into the palm of Naruto's hand, Sasuke mulled over the art of almost silence sex that they more so Naruto than Sasuke, had mastered the artistry of. A sharp jab and grating of that flesh rod against his prostate sent Sasuke's head into orbit and his muscles into a clenching motion, drawing a fantastic and animalistic groan from Naruto.

As he said, _almost silence sex._

Grappling for something to grip, Sasuke fisted the wiry blonde hair in his right hand while the other raked blunt nails over the hand on his mouth, a desperate cry of pleasure ripping from his obscured vocal cords.

Naruto's scarred face buried against the sweaty flesh of Sasuke's pale throat to shoulder junction, panting and grunting mutely whilst hiding his face and shielding his eyes from the traitorous look he evoked on the other.

Sasuke's legs tightened rhythmically around the other's thrusting hips, squeezing them till the gelatine burn feeling sunk its claws into his calves. Sharp pricks and spikes of guilt shot up Naruto's gut alongside the near drowning feeling of being pleasured and encased in such a powerfully enticing heat.

Anger bite sharply at Naruto's heart as he forced their committed bodies to roll, the paler and leaner body rising to the new position and riding that stiff cock almost immediately with a flushed and pleasure ridden face thrown back in pure unadulterated rapture.

Grabbing the sharply jarring hips bouncing up and down on his, Naruto held on with brute force, bursting the blood vessels under the skin and bringing angry bruises to the pliable skin of his sordid lover; such a beautiful sight he was too.

Naruto closed his eyes and threw his head back, partially from the pleasure erupting in his gut and partially from the angry feelings swirling in his chest; it was easier to pretend without a visual stimulation, he mused with screwed tight shut oceanic eyes.

Sasuke hadn't failed to notice the man's evasive manoeuvres that had ensued every other time before and now again, forcing the truthful thoughts down into the deepest pits of his conscious; Sasuke enjoyed the rough housing he was causing havoc on.

Having his mouth unshielded and bind free, Sasuke dropped his skull back till the defying mass of hair brushed his nape and spine; mouth hung open as a guttural and sultry moan broke from its corded prison.

It was deep and smooth, like fine aged whiskey with that ever bitter taste of satisfaction and regret.

Naruto's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he listened to the unrestrained and new sounds being _allowed_ to erupt from the lover fucking himself on the others hips. It was new and unheard of to Naruto, like the sweetest of sounds to his ears as he allowed the man above him the pleasure of vocalizing his want and lust.

"Look at me Naruto." The words were heavy, laced with lust and a twinge of desperation whirling in those unrestrained tones and black pools.

Naruto's eyelids twisted shut tighter, anxiety and angst gripped him at the honest words aimed to his heart. Hoping to distract the man above him, pleasuring him and offering him his bare, Naruto began to bring his narrow yet defined hips up into the rolling one's above, grinding and pelting the head of his cock against the others prostate.

Temporarily divert from his plea, Sasuke moaned loudly; louder than Naruto would have liked.

"Oh god." Sasuke panted, pushing his hands palm down up Naruto's caramel chest, rubbing over strong belly muscles and taut nipples; bringing a hiss from the tanned man, Sasuke's pianist fingers splayed out either side of Naruto chaotic mass of hair, twisting in the sheets and knotty blonde hair.

Sasuke's forehead pressed to Naruto's in an act of pleasured affection that Naruto felt was to close and intimate; something to be shared with his wife. Grabbing those bruised hips once more, Naruto stilled them and their raunchy and promising endeavours.

His voice was rough and sandpaper like, thick with lust and anger; the truth clasping at his gut and bring the guilt to an almost permanent hold.

"Move on your hands and knees." Sasuke's eyes of obsidian blinked slowly before his lips set into a thin bloodless line and his eyes screwed up in hurt and a frown, Naruto waited expectedly with a frown of his own, diverting his eyes slightly.

Where was his determination? That unyielding passion to surpass any obstacle in his path? Probably falling out of his ass the longer he looked at that forlorn and truthful expression on Sasuke's face.

Obsidian eyes soften the longer he stared down at the stormy sea eyes filled with agitation and expectation. He knew that maybe he had pushed things a little too far and the result would be his change of disposition. With haunted eyes Sasuke removed himself from the stiff rod that was budding his pleasure and his hurt, pulling himself completely away from the man on the bed Sasuke reached for his discarded clothing.

A prick of anger and foolishness residing in his mind as he ignored the spluttered noise of indignation erupting from the bed and _his_ lover.

With his erection flagging, the Uchiha pulled his jeans up to fasten them. Anger rolled of Naruto in waves as he sat upright, demanding and now sexual frustrated as he watched his lover re-dress.

"What the fuck? Sasuke you hormonal bitch, remove your pants and get back on my cock." Naruto groused out angrily reaching to grab for the paler man who pivoted out of the reaching fingers radius.

Grasping thin air, Sasuke looked at the angry blue eyes he'd learnt to admire more than he liked or was permitted.

"It's four o'clock; I have to go before she gets home." His voice was full of unrestrained and emotional slipped indifference as he gestured with his solemn eyes to the bedside table that held to clock and photograph of said woman.

Naruto followed his dressed lovers eyes to the digital clock that displayed the deadline of time, 3:51pm reflected dully in his mind.

"Yeah you should go, head out the back door encase she pulls up and see's you." Naruto's voice was solid no, free of regret and sadness like it should have been.

A flat line that rivalled any cold front Sasuke could put up.

Without meeting the blank flat blue eyes of his deciding ex lover, Sasuke let his fronted mask slip along with his dignity as he allowed the torrent of pained expressions meet the side of the scarred face.

Anger swelled in Naruto again as he looked at the forlorn and disappointed Uchiha.

"Don't look at me like that, you know the deal." Sasuke flinched at the words, invisible to the naked eye but picked up on none the less.

"We're lovers Sasuke, not boyfriend and boyfriend you know that; we agreed on this before we entered this fucking-"Naruto's voice was frustrated and confused as he waved his hand in the air, -"this fucking…mistake."

Sasuke's eyes blinked astonished, a mistake? _Sasuke Uchiha was no fucking mistake._

"So that's what this is? A mistake. Hn." Sasuke chuckled with a bitter resentment at the words.

Naruto nodded vaguely, his heart filling with regret and pain as he eyed the photograph of the woman he loves and spent an entire lifetime chasing after only to turn back to the man who had given his heart, soul and body to him without cause or reason and merely without out perusal.

Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman, luscious and petite; smart and entirely ardour. There was denying that Naruto had it all when it came to her, she was kind, brillante, beautiful and above all what was accepted in both his society and heart.

She was his perfect match and by all rights deserved to be the woman at his side.

Sasuke Uchiha however was everything that his fiancé wasn't; strong, mysterious, arrogant, male, and selfish and entirely a reincarnate of the man Naruto had become. In fact the only thing Naruto was sure that his wife to be and friend come lover had in common had been their stunning good looks and unfathomable devotion to the blonde male.

"Well I won't be making that blunder again, this mistake that we have; is done, I won't devote myself to a man who can't even devote his carnal desires to the one he is fucking." Sasuke's tone was clipped and full of concealed pain in the form of strong arrogance.

"I'm nobody's doormat Naruto, especially yours."

Naruto hadn't said a word as the dark haired male turned and stalked brusquely out the bedroom door, his footsteps thudding down the internal mahogany polished staircase divided down the house and into the tiled kitchen where the back door was heard slamming.

Nothing but the echo and ringing of the slammed door was heard in the house as Naruto sat, still naked and sporting an erection that he wouldn't have to worry about as soon as the tyres of the Mazda belonging to his fiancé reached the peak of the driveway.

Not even a shadow of guilt was felt as Naruto mulled over the turn of events, he couldn't deny the romp and affair hadn't been pleasant and he certainly couldn't deny the endearing pleasure it brought him, though the regret, pain and hurt that should have been rotting away in his chest was absent.

While Sasuke could offer up mind, body and soul to the person he loved, Naruto couldn't; not for Sasuke or Sakura. There was no emotional tug nor desirable want for the man; simply sex satisfaction that the dark haired male was willing to offer and a tight heat that not even Sakura could compete for.

Such a tidal difference and contrast, and it's more than the man craves.

Having lover's that were polar opposites yet meshed together in one made for to offer up a near perfect combination of Naruto perfect lover; Sasuke would come back, begging and willingly to be fucked next week like he always does and Sakura would return from work unbeknownst and completely vague on the goings on behind her back.

Naruto would continue on with his perfected three-way relationship, pretending each was neither the other but a whole person, conjured up in his head complete with a combination of their differing traits and personalities but still equally as perfect and beautiful in their beauty.

Tires braking met his sensitive ears as he lie back on their bed, nude and grinning like a fat at with a mouse with one thought in mind.

_Naruto you sly dog, you've got it all. _

•••

**Figured I should offer a parting gift before I disappear for a few weeks, ****READ MY PROFILE UPDATES.**

**I mean it, seriously.**

**Cheers and Review. **


End file.
